Mon ange
by Lia Kant
Summary: Un jour, un jour comme tout les autres ma vie si banal, devint extraordinaire: je me suis pris un ange sur la tête. Et mon histoire commença... Abandonné jusqu'à nouvel ordre ... désolé pas le temps n'y d'idée
1. Chapter 1

**Une première histoire** **Supernatural** **, ce monde ne m'appartient ce qui est bien dommage. Et je remercie cet artiste de sont l'invention**

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **\- Une vie Banal -**_

En l'an de grâce 512, au château de la Duchesse de Belle-tronche, se déroulait une fête des plus magnifiques. Des troubadours jouaient les plus belles musiques, des cracheurs de feu imitaient les dragons et les plus belles dames et les plus beaux seigneur étaient parés de leurs plus riches atours. C'est là que ce déroule notre histoire. La plus belle des dames du royaume, dans sa robe bleu royal était le centre de tout les regards. Elle était accompagnée de…

-ELENAAAAAAAAAA ! BOUGE TES FESSES OU TU VAS ETRE EN RETARD A LA FAC !

Haaaaaaaaahhhhhh ! Mon beau rêve !

Bon voila je me présente : je m'appelle Elena Durenbleu, une simple étudiante en quatrième année de médecine de 23 ans. Je suis toute a fait banal, petite, 1mètre55 quand a mon poids il ne vous regarde pas ! Mes cheveux (cette masse informe et grouillante sur ma tête) sont brun et mes yeux sont bleu, mais attention pas bleu normaux, non, plus claire à l'intérieur, avec tout sa j'ai une tête de hiboux surpris 24h/24.

Mais revenons à nos moutons ou plutôt à ma colocataire. Cette fleur de lys délicate qui demande avec douceur que je me réveille.

-TU M'ENERVE A JAMAIS TE REVEILLER A L'HEURE ! JE SUIS PAS TA MERE JE TE SIGNALE ! ALORS SI TU N'ES PAS DEBOUT DANS 30 SECONDES JE ME CASSESANS TOI !

Vous voyer ? Une telle douceur… (Noter le sarcasme)

Enfin bref, un petit regard sur l'heure et ô surprise j'ai exactement 2 minutes et 14 secondes pour me préparer. Alors pas le temps de tergiverser c'est partie.

 _Après les cours…_

La tête pleine de maladie thrombose embolique (vous voulez ne pas savoir ce que c'est mais si vous voulez quand même Google est votre ami et a de très jolie photo) je me change pour mon jogging journalier autour du parc de la Tête d'Or. Après une bonne heure de course dans le froid glacial de décembre je suis rentrée. Ma colocataire, Marie Laure n'était pas là, surement cher sa petite amie de la semaine. Après un peu de révision, un bon repas chaud et une douche bien méritée, je suis allé me coucher.

 _Vendredi 5 décembre_

Le lendemain, je me suis dit que se jour allait être différent (instinct féminins vous voyez). Déjà ma colocataire avait envoyé un message disant quelle allait être absente pour deux jours. Puis, à la radio ils ont annoncé un froid glacial même pour la saison. Moins dix vous vous rendez compte ! Brrr… Mais comme on dit, il faut travailler pour vivre, je suis donc allé à l'université.

A l'heure du déjeuner, en allant à la cafétéria j'ai croisé la personne que je voulais le moins voir. Mon ex, Xavier , beau ténébreux, con comme ses pieds, Bourcier en football … Tout un tableau. Enfin bref, en s'approchant de moi il sortie tout naturellement un :

-Eh meuf, sa te dit un tête à tête avec moi ce soir ? Juste toi et moi, nous deux quoi. Jai envie de te manger mon canard en sucre. Rrrrrrrrhhh…

Fit-il en mimant un cout de griffe très félin. Bon, je fais quoi moi ? Je fui ou je réponds ? Prennent mon courage à deux mains et répondis sarcastiquement.

-Alors la mon loulou tu te for le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Et tu remballe ton « mon canard en sucre » on n'a pas élevé les chèvres ensemble je te signale. Donc tu te casse et ton « tâte à tête » je te dis pas où tu peu te le mettre ! On a été ensemble trois semaines, ok, je le reconnais, le faite que tu vives cher ta mère, je peu l'accepter en plus elle est super gentille. Mais que tu ne viens pas a mon anniversaire parce que je ton chien à l'aire déprimer alors la non ! Alors tu m'adresse plus la parole ou je te castre avec une cuillère en plastique, c'est claire ?

Je le reconnais j'ai un peu l'aire d'une folle dingue, mais j'ai eu une mauvaise note au dernier examen, alors faut pas me titiller les bonbons. Le voila qui ce mes a pleurer maintenant zut . Sur ce , essayent d'avoir l'aire naturel , je tourne les tallons et laisse la bande les yeux exorbités.

 _Après les cours…_

En rentrant se soir la, je dus me forcer à aller courir. Le parc étai très beau et je courait le nez en l'aire. Quand tout à coup, j'entendis une sorte de sifflement aigu, comme si quelque chose était entrain de tomber à très grande vitesse.

Et la j'aperçus un point blanc et brillant comme un étoile devenir de plus en plus juste au dessus de ma position. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me pousser qu'une masse me tomba sur la tête. Je fit donc se que tout humains aurai fait, je tomba dans les pommes.

 **Voila, je me suis lancer … c'est moins douloureux que je croyais.  
Soyer indulgent je début. Et pour les éventuels fautes d'orthographe … Oups  
Plein de commentaire sil-vous-plait  
Poutou  
Lia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Une première histoire** **Supernatural** **, ce monde ne m'appartient ce qui est bien dommage. Et je remercie cet artiste de sont l'invention.**

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

 _ **\- Ou pas -**_

La première chose que je vis en ouvrant les yeux fut le ciel sombre de la nuit puis, je me rendis compte qu'il neigeait. En essayant de me relevé je sentie un poids sur mes hanches. Un homme y était couché, il était tout nu, et avait des ailes blanches dans le dos …

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PAR LE SLIP EN DENTELLE DE LA REINE D'ANGLETAIRE ! IL Y A UN HOMME AVEC DES AILES TOUT NU ! HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !...

Black-out des neurones on reboot la machine et on requipepette depuis le début. Un homme, sa OK pas de problème. Nu, eeeeuuuuh, je peu le concevoir. Avec des ailes toutes plumeuse, on verra plus tard. Evanoui, j'espère de tout mon cœur qu'il est pas mort sinon j'aurai du mal à expliquer la situation a la police. Sur mes genoux, bon d'accord. Je fais quoi moi maintenant !?  
Mon seul neurone qui n'a pas encore griller décide alors de remonter ses manches et de reprendre en main la situation.  
Je sortie rapidement mon téléphone pour appeler les pompiers. Dès la première sonnerie quelqu'un décroche.

-Bonsoir, vous ^tes bien au central téléphonique des pompiers de Lyon. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider.

-Bon-bonjours, voilà, ya un homme avec des ailes qui m'est tombé dessus alors que je fessai mon jogging tranquille, mais le truc c'est qu'il est tout nu et il a des ailes, je l'ai déjà dit sa non ? Qu'il a des ailes ? Vous voyez des jolies ailes avec des plumes toutes blanches ? Comme un petit ange ? Oh mon dieu, je me suis pris un ange sur la tête ! Qu'est ce que je doit faire madame ? Madame ? MADAME ?

Elle a raccrochée. Espèce de vielle morue décrépie et si j'était une pauvre petite folle sans décence échapper d'un asile qui avait juste besoin d'aide, hein. Je suis sur qu'elle est frustré parce ce que j'ai dit homme nu, elle ne doit pas en voire très souvent. Non mais, je te jure raccrocher au nez …  
Je fus sortie de mes pensées vengeresse par un gémissement. L'ange nu se réveillait. Ni une ni deux, je m'agenouillai près de lui. Il bâtit des paupières à quelques reprise puis sont regard ( d'un bleu très claire, presque blanc à la lumière des lampadaire) se fixa sur moi.

-Monsieur ? Monsieur ? Vous m'entendez ? Ne bougé pas, je vais appeler les secours, d'accord ?

C'est yeux se sont écarquillés et pris de panique il s'accrocha désespérément à mes épaules et me dit :  
-No-non ! Pas l'ho-o-opital ! Il va me retrouver si j'y vais ! Métatrons vas me retrouver et il va finir le travail. Je vous en supplie aider-moi ! S'il vous plait !

Avant de retomber aussi sec dans les pommes. Je suis sensé faire quoi avec sa moi maintenant ?  
C'est a ce moment la que je me rendis compte du liquide chaud qui commençai à doucement imprégnait mes vêtements. L'ange saignait, et pas qu'un peu. Une de ses aile était salement amocher, de nombreuse plumes manquait et une grande estafilade le découpait presque entièrement dans la longueur. Me rappellent tout a qu'ou que j'étais en étude de médecine et que je savais soigner ce genre de blessure après avoir choisie en option en deuxième année les blessures causé par des animaux, je me mis en mode médecins. J'enlevai ma veste et appuya sur la blessure pour éviter une perte de sang trop importante De l'autre main j'ai composé le numéro d'un taxi tout en réfléchissant à une bonne excuse. En laissant l'esprit de Rambo m'envahir une idée farfelue me vient à l'esprit : j'ai utilisé mes chaussette et ma grosse écharpe pour faire une sorte de garrot qui en même temps gardait ces ailes derrière sont dos, je l'ai habillé de mon manteau qui était juste assez long pour le couvrir décemment tout en camouflant c'est ailes. Pendant tout la manipulation l'ange ne bougea pas d'un cil à par pour quelque gémissement quand je bougeais trop brusquement sont aile. Après l'avoir trainé jusqu'à la sortie du parc sous les regards étrange des autres rares promeneurs, bah quoi vous avez jamais vue une fille couverte de sang trainer un mec a moitié nue, je suis arrivé a la sortie du parc. Le posent sur un banc je m'assie à coté et attendis le taxi. L'ange glissa un peu et fini avec sa tête sur mon épaule. J'entendis tout a cout un hurlement digne d'un film d'horreur :

-GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !

A la tête de la mamie qui passet par là et a la direction de son regard, la veste n'était pas assez longue pour couvrir la partie compromettante de l'ange une fois que celui-ci était assis… Décidément ce soir je choquais beaucoup de femme frustré. Le taxi choisie se moment là pour arriver, ouvrent la fenêtre il me jeta un drôle de regard et me lança :

-Bonsoir ma petite dame, c'est vous qui avers appeler pour un taxi ?

-Bonsoir monsieur, oui c'est bien moi, sa vous dérangerait d'ouvrir la portière ? Vous voyer nous sortons d'une soirée costumée et mon ami à vraiment trop bu.

-Assez bu pour perdre c'est vêtements à ce que je voie. Mais ne vous en faite pas, si vous voyer ce qu'il m'arrive de transporter des fois. Tenez, par exemple l'autre jour c'était une mamie et sont pitbull. Oui, oui vous avez bien entendu une gentille petite mamie avec les bigoudis et tout et tout mais avec un pitbull, avec des clous tout autour du collier. Et vous imaginer pas la meilleur, sont chien elle l'appelait Crocodile. Au faite je suis Artie.

Tout en parlants le chauffeur ouvrit la portière et vient chercher l'ange pour le balancer sur la banquette arrière. Je me suis donc retrouver sur la place passagère ne sachant pas vraiment comment j'étais arrivé là à écouter Artie me parler des pires clients qu'il avait eu le plaisir de transporter dans sont Taxi. Trente ans qu'il fessait ce métier vous vous rendez compte, sa en fait beaucoup de client zarbie.  
Une fois arrivée devant mon immeuble Artie ne voulais pas me lâcher la jambe. Comme quoi il ne faut jamais être poli avec un chauffeur de Taxi. Mais heureusement pour moi sa radio la avertie qu'il avait une autre cours et je me suis retrouver une nouvelle fois seule sur le trottoir avec un ange dans les bras.  
Après avoir tapé mon code et être monté dans l'ascenseur le pire arriva : ma voisine de dessus Madame Discala, femme au foyer, mère de trois enfants et monté dans l'ascenseur avec nous. Je vous dis pas la tête quelle a tiré quand elle m'a vue moi et mon sourire innocent, pleine de sang avec un homme a moitié nue et évanouie dans les bras. Elle a sans que j'aie eu le temps de rien dire fait rapidement demis -tour et est partie en courant. Pourvue qu'elle ne va pas appeler la police.  
Une fois rentrée dans l'appartement et avoir vérifié que ma coloc n'était pas là j'ai posé mon fardeau sur le sol et j'ai éclaté en sanglots.

 **Voila, un premier chapitre et c'est partie pour le chaud.  
Soyer indulgent je début. Et pour les éventuels fautes d'orthographe … Oups  
Plein de commentaire sil-vous-plait  
Poutou  
Lia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Une première histoire** **Supernatural** **, ce monde ne m'appartient ce qui est bien dommage. Et je remercie cet artiste de sont l'invention.**

 **Un chapitre un peu moins drôle cette fois et attention il y a un peu de sang. Pour les âmes sensibles je préfère prévenir.**

 **J'ai eu trois commentaires, YYYYYOOOOOOOOUUUUUUHHHHHOOOOOOUUUUUU ! Petite dance de la victoire. Merki beaucoup beaucoup !**

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

 _ **-**_ **Soigner un ange c'est pas sorcier** _ **-**_

Après ma petite crise de nerf j'ai décidé de voire a quoi ressemblai mon patient a la lumière. C'était un homme blond, ces cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules et étaient bouclés. Il avait les pommettes hautes et un menton carré. Plutôt grand et baraquer il avait un tatouage sur le bras droit représentent un arbre mort avec de longues racines. Il avait l'aire assez normale sans compter les ailes bien sur, qui le rendait plus normal du tout. Celle ci était assez grande, dans les quatre mètre d'envergure et d'un blanc éclatent. La peau très blanche était quasiment translucide, dû je suppose à la perte de sang. Cette pensé me ramena sur terre, cette personne était blessé et avait besoin de mon aide. Ni une ni deux je l'ai trainé dans la salle de bains et sortie ma trousse de premier secoure.  
Vous vous demander surement se que je fais avec une trousse de secoure ? Et bien, maladroite comme je suis ma mère ma trouver une trousse (plutôt une caisse vue la taille) de l'armée, me demander pas où elle la trouvée je ne c'est pas.  
Enfin bref. Après avoir enlevé le manteau et couvert l'ange avec une couverture, je commence par doucement enlever l'emmaillotage qui me servait de garrot .Ensuite j'ai dégagé la blessure, même si pour cela il a fallu couper certaines des plumes qui me gênait. Après avoir nettoyé la blessure je me suis atteler aux points de sutures. C'est a ce moment fatidique que mon patient a décider de ce réveiller.  
Un gémissement me fit lever la tête et j'ai rencontré des yeux bleu voilé de douleur.

\- Sa fait mal.

-Je c'es, mais sa va aller d'accord ? Respirer tranquillement j'ai presque fini.

J'ai continué à le rassuré pendant que je finissais mes points de sutures. Je le sentais tressaillir à chaque fois que j'enfonçais l'aiguille dans sa chaire. Une fois fini, j'ai de nouveau bandé la coupure et je l'ai laissé doucement reprendre ses esprits en allant chercher un verre d'eau et quelques antis douleurs. En revenant, je l'ai trouvé appuyé sur la baignoire entraient d'essayer de ce lever.

-Oula monsieur qu'est ce que vous êtes entrain d'essayer de faire là ? Rester assis ou vous allez encor tourner de l'œil ? Vous allez faire sauter les point de suture que je me suis acharné à faire.

-Il faut que je parte immédiatement, il me cherche et avec les ressources à sa disposition ce n'est qu'une question d'heures. Je ne veux surtout pas vous mettre en danger.

-Vous parlez de Métatron non ? Vous avez dit sont nom dans le parc.

-Oui, oui Métatron il ne faut pas qu'il me retrouve. Je ne peux pas résister à une minute de plus à ces torture. Il va réussir à atteindre les paroles originaires aux anges.

-Mais de quoi vous parler ? De la torture, des anges, ils existent vraiment ? C'est ce Métatron qui a mis votre aile dans cet état ? Vous êtes qui ?

-Je ne peut pas le dire il vous fera du mal, merci pour l'aide. Adieu

Sur ces mots il réussie à ce lever et a faire quelque pas en direction de la porte. C'est a ce moment la que ces jambes on désirer de le lâcher, et sans que j'ai eu le temps de faire le moindre geste il tomba et ce fracassa la tête sur le bord des toilettes. Après un soupire défaitiste et avoir vérifié qu'il était encore en vie, ce qui était le cas heureusement, je ressortie la trousse de secours. Et me mis à lui recoudre la coupe qu'il avait réussit à se faire sur le front. Il allait avoir une sacré bosse quand il se réveillera, mais vue le coup qu'il venait de ce prendre, il était KO pour au moins cinq heures. Ce qui me laissait le temps de savoir ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire avec lui.  
J'ai décidé de le mettre dans mon lit, le temps qu'il reprenne connaissance. Pendant ce temps je pris une douche et fit à mangé. C'est à ce moment la que ma colocataire m'a appeler pour me dire quelle allait être absente pour encore quelque jour car elle et sa petite amie avait décidé de faire une viré à Londres pour les soldes. Cela tombait bien, je me voyais mal lui expliquer ce que faisait un homme avec de grandes ailes dans mon lit.  
Après avoir planché quelque heurs sur mes partiels à venir j'ai décidé d'aller me coucher. Il était minuit et demis, heureusement le lendemain je n'avais pas cours et exceptionnellement le magasin où je travaillais était fermer car il renouvelait les stocks. J'ai décidé de m'installer au pied de mon lit pour éviter que mon patient s'il ce réveille ne se blesse encore une fois. J'avais fait assez de point de suture pour une nuit.  
 _Pendants la nuit, vers quatre heurs du matin…  
_ C'est unappelle qui me réveilla. En ouvrent un œil je vie l'ange se tordre dans les draps et appeler quelqu'un à plusieurs reprise dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas. Je me suis donc décider à le réveiller mais dès que j'ai touché sont épaules il eu une réaction à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Il se mit a hurler, pas un hurlement normale en plus, un cri tellement aigue que plusieurs fenêtres se brisèrent et que les alarmes des voitures en bas de la rue se mirent à sonner. Tout ce que j'ai peu faire à été de me rouler en boule et de me couvrir les oreilles en attendent que le calvaire finisse. J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser ou que mon cerveau allait sortir de mes oreilles, ou même les deux a la fois. J'allais devenir folle c'était sur, mais au moment ou je me sentais tomber dans les pommes, tout ces arrêter. Le silence, enfin le silence. Mais alors j'entendis des murmures :

-Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon…

Encore et encore et encore sans s'arrêter. C'était à se demander s'il respirait. M'approchent doucement mais sans le toucher, j'ai essayé d'attirer sont attention :

-Eh, sa va. Tout va bien, vous n'avez rien à vous excusez, OK ? C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du vous touchez. Vous avez juste réveillé les voisins et tout le pater de maison par la même occasion mais c'est pas grave, je vais dire que je ce n'est pas d'où sa vient. D'accord ? Parlez-moi ?Vous êtes en sécurité. Vous m'entendez ?

Dès que j'avais commencé à parler il c'était tût. Il me regarder avec de grand yeux, comme si il était surpris de me voire là. Il prit une grande respiration et se décida enfin à répondre :

-Je t'entends. Pardon j'ai eu peur, je croyais que j'étais de retour là haut.

-Sa va pas de problème. Au faite je suis Elena, Elena Durenbleu.

\- Je suis Sitaël, un ange du seigneur.

 **Voila, l'histoire continue et on ces enfin le nom de notre petit angelot 0 :).  
Soyer indulgent je début. Et pour les éventuels fautes d'orthographe … Oups  
Plein de commentaire sil-vous-plait  
Poutou  
Lia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Une première histoire** **Supernatural** **, ce monde ne m'appartient ce qui est bien dommage. Et je remercie cet artiste de sont invention.**

 **Un chapitre un peu moins drôle cette fois et attention il y a un peu de sang. Pour les âmes sensibles je préfère prévenir.**

 **J'ai eu trois commentaires, YYYYYOOOOOOOOUUUUUUHHHHHOOOOOOUUUUUU ! Petite dance de la victoire. Merki beaucoup beaucoup !**

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

 _ **-**_ **Sitaël, un ange du seigneur** _ **-**_

Ok, bon, sacré présentation en tout cas, mieux que James Bond. Il est Sérieux ?! Je sais je suis un peut longue a la détente mais quand même ! C'est quoi ce mec ? Tu te présente, toi dans la rue en disent : Coucou je suis Elena ange du seigneur, que la force soit avec vous… NON, tu ne le fais pas ! Bon c'est surtout parce que tu n'as pas d'ailes dans le dot mais quand même !  
Enfin bref, revenons a nos moutons ailées. Sitaël puisque c'était sont nom essayait une nouvelle fois de se lever, et cela sans ma permission.

-Attendez deux secondes monsieur Sitaël, vous n'êtes pas en état de vous levez. Si vous vous souvenez la dernière fois ce sont mes toilettes qui vous on rattrapées. Vu votre tête je ne crois pas qui vous vous en souveniez. Mais ces pas grave sa a été plus de peur que de mal, je vous assure.

-Je m'excuse pour les problèmes que je vous ai causées, il faut que je parte où il va finir par me retrouver et ce ne sera pas que des problèmes que vous aurez.

\- Encore cette histoire ? C'est de Métatron…

Mais avant que je ne puisse finir ma phrase, il me coupa paniqué :

-Ce nom ! Où avait eu entendu ce nom ?! Vous êtes avec lui n'est ce pas ? Où est-il ? Je suis sur qu'il est là lui aussi, qu'il regarde. C'est encore une de tes tortures, n'est ce pas ? Je t'ais dit que je ne savais pas où était Castiel, je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis que tu as fait tomber les anges. Je t'en supplie, je n'en peu plus, s'il te plait ! Nous étions amis, tu étais comme mon frère.

Pendant toute sont plaidoyer, sa respiration était devenu de plus en plus erratiques. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrive à le calmer, dans sont état paniquer ne ferai qu'aggraver ces blessures.

-Sitaël, calmez-vous. Je vous le promets, je ne connais aucun Métatron. Ce nom, ces vous qui me l'avait dit. Quand vous êtes réveillez la première fois. Je vous le jure, s'il vous plait, calmez-vous. Vous vous faite du mal ! Vous êtes un ange non, vous pouvez peut-être savoir si je mens ?

\- Il y a un moyen, je peu regarder dans votre esprit. Si vous dite la vérité je le saurais.

En disant cela, il approcha ses mains de mon visage et posa ses index sur mes tempes et ces pouces sous mes oreilles. Tout un coup, je ne voyais que du noire, et le temps passa, passa, passa, je n'avais aucune nation du temps. Les souvenirs de la soirée on défiler comme si je regardais un film. Quand je suis revenu à moi, je me suis rendu compte que même pas une minute n'était passé, l'ange avait sont front appuyer contre le mien et sa respiration était redevenue normale.

-Pardon, j'ai paniqué. J'ai cru que je n'étais pas arrivé à m'échapper. D'après les souvenirs que j'ai vus, vous m'avez sauvé, merci.

-Ce n'est rien vraiment, je suis sur que tout le monde aurai fait la même chose. Mais je dois vous avouez que je suis curieuse, a vrais dire jusqu'à il y a quelques heures je ne savais pas que les anges existaient. Et je ne veux pas être impolie mais vous pourriez bouger ? Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais vous êtes nu…

-Non.

Non, pourquoi il a dit non ? C'était une question rhétorique, il était sensé bouger et s'excuser, pas dire non.

-N-non ? Pourquoi non ?

-Vous m'aidez a me concentré a la réalité, je sens que si je bouge je vais perdre pied. Puis-je rester comme sa quelque minute. Pour répondre à ta curiosité, j'appartiens, ou plutôt appartenait à la famille des anges du chœur des Séraphins de la sphère Kether, la première de l'arbre de vie, qui s'incarne dans notre monde visible sous la forme de l'ensemble des énergies dynamiques et vivifiantes de notre rythme planétaire. Nous Séraphins développons la volonté et purifions les péchés. Nous vous aidons à connaître votre destinée en fonction des lois universelles. J'aidais l'homme à amender ses défauts et ses manquements, en rectifiant les discordances qui existent entre la volonté humaine et la volonté de Dieu.  
Depuis la création de la terre j'ai aidé mon père à maintenir la paix mais il y a quelque années Dieu a disparu, certain disent qu'il a fui d'autres qu'il est mort, je ne sais pas quoi penser. Mais l'enfer est monté au paradis, les archanges se sont entretuer et Lucifer a été libérer. Deux humains, des frères chasseurs on réussie à enfermer le Diable et Micheal dans une prison éternel avec l'aide d'un ange, Castiel. Mais il est devenue arrogent et a fini par libérer et absorber les Léviatents, sa la rendu aussi puissant qu'un dieu et il a purgé le paradis en tuent des centaines d'anges. Finalement il a disparue et une nouvelle direction c'est installer au Paradies, une femme Naomie à trouver un moyen d'effacer les souvenirs, je ne me rappelle pas beaucoup de cette période, il y a juste des brides qui me reviennent en mémoire. Les premiers souvenirs entiers que j'ai après cette période sont l'arriver de Métatron, le scribe de Dieu il a je ne sais comment réussis à faire tomber du paradis les anges qu'il a choisie. Nous étions ami et il ma torturer, en t'en qu'ange j'ai la capacité singulière de retrouver les autres anges et il voulait que je retrouve Castiel. J'ai réussis à m'échapper et je suis tombé à mon tour. Grace à toi j'ai survécu, merci encore…je vais trouver un moyen de te rembourser… désoler… reste s'il ne te plait…pas seul… dormir… pardon...merci.

Pendant sont monologue, je suis resté silencieuse. Je ne comprenais pas grand-chose mais il avait l'aire d'avoir besoin de parler. La preuve au fur et a mesure ces paroles, ces yeux ce sont fermer et il ces endormie la tête dans mon coup. Je suis arrivé sens le faire bouger à nous allonger sur le lit et a nous couvrir de la couverture. L'adrénaline fini par m'abandonner moi aussi et je m'endormie.

 **Voila, l'histoire continue enfin, j'ai eu du mal a continuer et je ces pas quand sera la suite 0 :).  
Soyer indulgent je début. Et pour les éventuels fautes d'orthographe … Oups  
Plein de commentaire sil-vous-plait  
Poutou  
Lia**


End file.
